


Kurotsuki Week.5

by gravitationalforce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitationalforce/pseuds/gravitationalforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it's rough but you know we’re not the type to fall apart so easily. Even if I'm not physically here, you know I'll always be here with you, right? So we suck it up for a while and live with the distance. It just makes every time we’re together more special.” </p>
<p>Short fics written for the eleven days of prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published... ever...... But Kurotsuki is my favorite ship and those two deserve the world so I wanted to contribute! Hopefully I can actually complete all eleven days.

“Kei!! Is your room clean yet? The answer better be yes because we need to leave for the train station in 5 minutes.”

Tsukishima Kei rolled his eyes in the privacy of his room after hearing his mother call out from downstairs. The pile of clothes on his floor would have to wait, though the reason his mother wanted his room clean at all certainly wouldn't care if there was a sweatshirt or two that still needed putting away. Kei spent the whole day cleaning the house with his family yesterday afternoon, leaving his room for last. The last thing he wanted to do after a long day of school and volleyball practice was clean, but his parents insisted that the house needed to be spotless for when his guest arrived.

Speaking of. Said guest’s train was going to pull in at the station in twenty minutes. Kei could practically feel the aura of impatience emanating from his mother in the kitchen. Grabbing his cell and headphones, Kei ran down the stairs and followed his mother to the car.

While he was annoyed by all the cleaning he had to do in the past two days, Kei was still excited for the guest to arrive. After all, his boyfriend from Tokyo was coming to spend the weekend. He and Tetsurou faced a lot of obstacles in their relationship, considering they lived three hours apart and were separated by two years. Finding the time and money to see each other in person was never easy, so Kei treasured the moments spent with Tetsurou. He knew his boyfriend enjoyed these times just as much if the barrage of caps-locked, exclamation-point and emoji-filled text messages Kei had received this week were any indication. He was seriously too much sometimes (but Kei loved it nonetheless).

The drive to the train station passed by quickly and wordlessly. Kei’s mother liked listening to audiobooks in the car while Kei stuck with the music on his phone, not leaving many opportunities for conversation. The two Tsukishimas parked the car and walked up to the platform to see that they had three minutes before Tetsurou’s train arrived.

“So do you and Tetsurou have any plans for the weekend?” Kei’s mother asked him as they found a bench for them.

Kei shrugged, looking up to the sky hoping maybe it held some sort of hidden itinerary for him. “Hmm not really. Miyagi doesn't have all that much to do after all. At least, not compared to Tokyo.”

Just then, his phone buzzed with a text from Tetsurou alerting him that the train was pulling in. Not that he needed it. Kei saw the train approaching the platform, so he stood up and moved closer to make himself more visible, leaving his mom smiling on the bench. It didn't take long for him to spot a tall boy with black messy hair exit the car. Kei attempted to give a small wave, but he was ran over by the tidal wave that was Kuroo Tetsurou running at him full-force and pulling him into a crushing hug.

Kei felt his body begin to sway back and forth as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Tetsurou buried his head into Kei’s neck, whining “I missed you so much,” the whole time. As much as Kei would have liked to stay there forever, he had other plans back home. Plus, his mom was sitting right behind them and he was starting to feel a little awkward.

Untangling himself from Tetsurou's arms, he took a step back and grabbed his boyfriend’s bag while he wasn't looking. “Come on, let's go home. My mom was already setting up dinner so I hope you're hungry,” Kei said while leading Tetsurou back to his mom on the bench.

Tetsurou greeted Kei’s mother with grace and his mother reciprocated with smiles and hugs. Kei was almost worried that his parents were starting to like his boyfriend more than him. The blond grabbed Tetsurou's hand and began pulling him to the car. Honestly, he was starving and his charming guest collecting brownie points was getting in between him and dinner.

“Aww, come on Kei. Such a forceful way to hold my hand! I know you're excited but this is a bit much,” Tetsurou whined from behind him.

Kei slowed his pace just a tad so Tetsurou had a chance to catch up. “Look, I'll make it up to you later but as for right now, I would just like to leave this train station so I can have uninterrupted time with someone I almost never get to see.”

The black-haired boy’s eyes lit up, though Kei wasn't sure if it was because Tetsurou misheard “I'll make it up to you” as “I'll make out with you” (though to be fair, they were essentially one in the same) or because Kei admitted he missed him. Tetsurou was always so vocal with his feelings while Kei tended to show rather than tell. He couldn't imagine Tetsurou needed any confirmation that Kei missed him ( _of course he missed him how could he not they only saw each other every few weeks)_ but he knew how his boyfriend got every time Kei dared spilling his feelings. In any case, Kei was able to drag Tetsurou and his mother back to the car quickly so they could finally return home for dinner.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Tsukishima residence, Kei’s mother dismissed the boys’ offers to help with dinner, allowing them to retreat to Kei’s room upstairs. Tetsurou had to fight the urge to crash on the bed and drag Kei down with him as soon as he had the mattress in his sight. It had been a long day of traveling but it had been an even longer month without cuddling his favorite person. Kei placed Tetsurou’s duffel bag on his dresser and then went searching for the spare futon under his bed. Kei knew that the two of them would likely end up in the same bed all weekend, but he did try to keep up appearances for his parents.

With his head almost completely under his bed, Kei felt a warm weight draped over his shoulders. He jerked back in surprise, managing to bang his head on his bed frame. “Ow, okay. Remind me to never keep the futon under here anymore. It's dangerous,” Kei muttered while he peeked at the fabric on his shoulders, then at Tetsurou.

Tetsurou was no longer wearing the hoodie he arrived in. Instead, it was wrapped on Kei’s shoulders. The blond smiled and allowed himself to tug his arms through the sleeves of it. Kei discreetly attempted to smell the article of clothing, but quickly moved his hand to rub his head. The pain hadn't gone away so easily yet.

“Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to let you get hurt. I brought you this hoodie this time because I think you look great in red, just saying,” Tetsurou said with an apologetic grin, scratching his head. He spotted the small pile of clothes Kei had left on the floor and began to move toward it. “As for you half of the trade-“

"No!” Kei stopped him before he could even dig through the pile. Tetsurou looked up at the blond questioningly, and Kei shook his head. “Those are dirty. Please don't be gross and take one of those,” he said, moving to his closet. Finding something acceptable, Kei threw a clean hoodie at Tetsurou's face. “Here. If it's any consolation, I think you look great in navy.”

"Wrong, Kei. I look great in all colors," Tetsurou joked as he zipped up the jacket. Kei and Tetsurou had made a promise to always bring clothes to leave with the other when visiting. Long distances felt shorter when they could pretend the hoodie’s sleeves with the other’s arms wrapped around them. It was one of the many benefits of having a significant other who was the same height.

Kei saw a brief gleam in Tetsurou’s eyes as the messy-haired teen inched closer to him with devious intent. The blond was just about to be pushed down on the bed when he heard his mother’s voice chirp from downstairs. “Dinner’s all ready, boys!”

Kei's hunger for food won out over his hunger for cuddles, so he all but dragged Tetsurou down the stairs into the dining room to meet his parents for dinner. His boyfriend pouted the whole way there.

* * *

 

Dinner was a mostly uneventful affair. Kei’s parents had always been impressed by Tetsurou's intelligence, but now that he was an engineering student in university, their questions increased tenfold. The poor guy hardly had any chances to eat with questions like “what classes are you taking?” and “what kind of projects are you assigned?” being thrown at him rapid-fire. However, Tetsurou's replies made Kei’s parents interested in his university all the way in Tokyo. Kei had believed that convincing his parents to let him travel for school would be difficult, but much to his surprise, his father started asking Tetsurou how to apply to the school on Kei’s behalf. (Little did his father know that attending Tetsurou's university had been Kei’s plan for a long time now. It had the program he needed, too, which was another plus.)

After Tetsurou’s many compliments to the chef, the boys were finally excused from the table and free to have some alone time upstairs. The house was quiet, as Akiteru had stayed in his own apartment this weekend and Kei’s parents were reading downstairs.

"I'm dragging you down to the bed with me and don't even try to stop me. I've been waiting all day to be alone with you. Heck, I've been waiting all month,” Tetsurou said sluggishly as hell fell onto Kei’s bed with a ‘ _fwump_.’

"No complaints here,” Kei told him as he settled himself under Tetsurou's outstretched arm and onto his chest. Tetsurou's free hand reached over to pinch the blond’s glasses and place them on the nightstand. Kei felt warm with the combination of shared body heat and the fact that both of them were still wearing each other's hoodie's, but he felt too content to move again. “I'm happy you could come and visit this weekend. You know I always miss you. It's just…”

“Mhm?”

“I know it's selfish but these weekends never feel like enough. Come Sunday you'll be back on the train and it'll be another month of contact through computer screens and I just- I don't know. It's hard,” Kei mumbled into Tetsurou's shirt.

Tetsurou propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Kei with concern. “Hey, hey, where's this coming from all of a sudden?” He reached out to ruffle the blond’s hair.

“Tetsurou, I know you think the same. It's not that I don't appreciate our Skype calls and text messages because I do. I just wish we could have this more often.”

“I know it's rough but you know we’re not the type to fall apart so easily. Even if I'm not physically _here,_ you know I'll always be here with you, right? So we suck it up for a while and live with the distance. It just makes every time we’re together more special,” Tetsurou beamed a smile at Kei. “Plus,” he added, “you heard your dad. It won't be long now until we’re in college together so you better keep studying!” he laughed.

That made Kei start to cheer up again. “You think we’ll have an apartment up at the university together?” Kei almost whispered, worried if Tetsurou would think he was planning too far in the future too fast.

“Oh, you bet. You know I keep my room way messier than yours but I'll make up for it by cooking,” Kei snorted in response, imagining the contained chaos that would exist in this hypothetical apartment. “Why stop at university, too? We’ve got years of good times ahead of us. We can get a cat, maybe a house one day…” Tetsurou rambled off.

“So what you're saying is, we just have to make it through a little time apart to have many years together.” Kei suggested as Tetsurou finally returned to a comfortable position on the bed.

Tetsurou pulled Kei into him once more and threw a blanket on top of them. “Exactly.”

“I think I can live with that,” Kei replied, suddenly feeling tired despite it not being too late. He knew that in two nights, he would be spending the night alone again and Tetsurou would be three hours away. But now, with all that he had to look forward to, it didn't seem too bad. They would spend the weekend together, and many weekends together after that. In the end, it would all be okay.

Things were certainly less okay when Kei’s mother found them wrapped up in each other the next morning. Well, everything relationship comes with obstacles after all.


	2. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go big and go home (to a husband and kid)  
> aka "you say domestic, i'm on the way"  
> (referenced a random recipe [here!](http://thecakeblog.com/2014/02/chocolate-covered-strawberry-cupcakes.html) i have no idea if they're delicious or not)

The kitchen was an absolute mess, but really, Kei never should have expected anything better.

His daughter’s school bake sale couldn’t have had worse timing. He had a huge project to finish for work, effectively locking him up in his home office until further notice.

This led to a few mistakes.

The first was leaving Tetsurou in the kitchen unattended. His husband was the usual chef in the house, but he was sloppy. He had always been a strong believer in tasting everything while cooking, so Kei made sure to buy extra just to ensure a full meal actually made it to the table. Tetsurou’s messy cooking was fine when Kei actually had the time to clean up for him (it was only fair to clean when his husband took care of cooking), but today was a different story.

Tetsurou was an excellent cook. However, he had a tendency for eyeballing measurements and making things up as he went along. This meant that he was a disaster at the art of baking which required exact measurements, a graceful hand, and patience. Kei was the one who always handled making desserts. He had an awful sweet tooth and taught himself early on how to bake in order to sate it. Baking was something Kei could handle in the kitchen once he had a recipe to follow. Unfortunately for their daughter’s school, Tetsurou was on his own in this endeavor.

The last mistake was Tetsurou allowing Hikari to help with every step of the process. Kei couldn’t even blame him for that. The two of them were both the biggest suckers for their daughter, but Kei knew that her “help” was only going to make the process take twice as long.

So no, Kei _really_ wasn’t surprised to find a disaster zone in the kitchen, his husband on the floor, and their daughter covered in flour when he went downstairs to refill his glass of water.

“So how are those cupcakes coming along?” Kei asked innocently, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. Tetsurou seemed to be too caught up in thoughts of what could have been imminent failure so he didn’t notice Kei until he spoke up.

Now aware of Kei’s presence, Tetsurou leapt off the tile floor and scrambled to a standing position, using the counter to balance. “Haha, everything’s fine in here! No need to worry about us… Those cupcakes are going to be so perfect. And delicious. And beautiful. I’ve got it all under control. Seriously. How’s work going?”

Kei could only stare back in response. Did Tetsurou really expect him to believe that?

Suddenly, Hikari chirped up and motioned to the bowl of cupcake batter. “But Dad, didn’t you say we were going to make twice as much now because you messed up the proportions and had to keep adding stuff to balance it out?”

There wasn’t much coming back from that one. Hikari definitely could be just as much of a smart-aleck as her fathers. Visibly annoyed, Tetsurou attempted to save himself. “Making more was the plan all along! After all, you were the one who suggested we make chocolate strawberry cupcakes so everyone in the house would enjoy them. If we make extra, we can keep more for us, right?”

“I’m sorry, honey, but you’re not fooling anyone,” Kei said with a laugh. He placed his empty water glass on the counter as he moved towards the half-finished mess to assess it. He picked up the abandoned recipe and tried to figure out where his husband and daughter left off. As far as recipes go, it was fairly complicated. However, they were a family of fierce competitors who wouldn’t let themselves lose at something as easy as a school bake sale. Oh no. Box mixes were below them.

Tetsurou and Hikari seemed to have successfully mixed the batter, albeit way too much. Kei had a feeling they didn’t have enough strawberries or icing for the amount of cakes that batter would produce. The two hadn’t even seemed to have started the icing, and they forgot to preheat the oven and line the cupcake trays with paper wrappers. Well, it was a start. Kei set the oven to a toasty 350°F as per the recipe’s instructions, and began placing the cupcake wrappers in the trays.

Tetsurou looked on in horror. “What are you doing, you need to finish your work! I told you, we have everything under control…” he trailed off, while Hikari contributed a small “we kind of don’t” under her breath. “Please go finish your project, Kei!” Tetsurou insisted.

However, Kei could not be budged. “Honestly, Tetsu. What kind of person am I if I can’t spare some time for my family?” He patted his husband on the back and then ruffled his messy black hair in an attempt to shake out some of the stray flour. Kei grabbed the bowl of batter and one of the trays and handed them to his daughter. “Hikari, could you please fill the linings with the batter? Not too much, make sure to leave about a third of the cups empty,” he told her as she saluted in response. He turned to his husband. “Tetsurou, you’re helping me make the icing. Go grab these from the fridge…”

With the addition of Kei in the kitchen, the process began to run a lot more smoothly. He even managed to get Tetsurou to measure the amount of vanilla and confectioner’s sugar to be added to the icing which was a feat in itself. The oven beeped when it reached temperature just as Hikari finished filling the trays with batter and Kei and Tetsurou finished whipping up the strawberry icing. Tetsurou placed the cupcakes in the oven to cook as Kei grabbed the fresh strawberries from the fridge.

“You two can handle dipping these in chocolate while I work, right?” Kei asked as Tetsurou and Hikari nodded determinedly in response. “Set the timer to fifteen minutes while I melt the chocolate for you. Check on the cupcakes then and remember the toothpick trick. Come fetch me about a half hour after they’re done cooling and I’ll help you ice and decorate them.”

“We got it, Dad. Thanks for your help and all, but seriously, get back to work,” Hikari said as she snatched the bowl of melted chocolate from her father’s hands and pushed him out of the kitchen.

Kei returned to his desk with a smile. He couldn’t have been luckier. How did he manage to have such a wonderful family? Sure, he might be staying up later to finish his project than planned, but he could never replace those moments like baking cupcakes with his loved ones. A little less sleep was a small price to pay for some well-deserved family time. (He knew his pride would never forgive him, too, if he let Hikari walk into school with whatever mess Tetsurou would have whipped up without his help.)

(And sure enough, the chocolate strawberry cupcakes were delicious, the biggest hit at the bake sale. All in a day’s work for the Tsukishima residence.)


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry there are no actual music suggestions in this. the only songs i've been listening to lately are whatever ones i'm playing in love live

Kuroo flipped the letter in his hand over and over, still trying to make sure it was real. The paper seemed crisp enough, definitely had the power to give him a papercut if he tried. The handwriting looked genuine so it wasn’t forged as far as he could tell. What did Kuroo do to deserve this?

He had a long day of school, volleyball practice, and studying. Kuroo wanted nothing more than to pass out as soon as he got home because of how burnt out he felt. However, a few words from his mom changed his day around.

“Tetsurou, you got something in the mail today. It’s from Tsukishima-kun? Isn’t he your friend from Miyagi?” she said as Kuroo face-planted the couch. His mother wasn’t aware, but hearing “Tsukishima” was a better energizer for him than any kind of caffeine.

“Woah, what? Where? Gimme!” He scurried off the couch as quickly as he initially fell onto it. That turned out to be a mistake, as he got a bit lightheaded from getting up too quickly. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, Kuroo made grabby hands at his mother who was fetching the mail for him.

She handed her son a padded manila envelope with an amused smile and rolled her eyes. Try as he might, Tetsurou couldn’t hide his fondness for this Tsukishima boy from her.

Kuroo had no idea Tsukki was planning on sending him anything. Looking back, he should have had his suspicions when the blond asked for his address out of the blue about two weeks back, but Kuroo had responded without any extra thought. Sure enough though, his name was front and center on the envelope with Tsukki’s own address in the corner. Kuroo gave his mom a quick “thanks!” and ran upstairs to his room, flopping down on the bed. He carefully torn open the top of the envelope and spread the contents around him.

The first thing he found was the letter. As it was only polite to read notes and cards before getting to the real content of gifts, that’s where Kuroo started.

 

_Kuroo-san,_

_You kept asking what music I’m listening to all the time. I figured this would be easier than sending you a million Youtube links to videos so you could download them yourself. You’re welcome for that, by the way._

_I hope you enjoy. I don’t usually share my playlists with anyone._

_See you at Nationals (surely Nekoma is strong enough to meet us there)._

_Tsukishima_

 

Tsukishima’s handwriting was small and neat, and Kuroo still could not believe this was real. What in the world motivated Tsukki to send him this? Yes, Kuroo’s questions about his taste in music had been kind of incessant lately but so were most things he asked about in their text conversations. Nonetheless, Kuroo was honored.

Once he finally had enough of reading and re-reading Tsukki’s note, Kuroo removed the rest of the contents from the envelope. There were three CDs in thin cases.

The first was labelled “Studying & Homework” in the bottom right-hand corner. The case was green, but otherwise nothing else was decorated. The next, in the blue case, had “Practice & Workout” written on the front. The CD in the red case was mysteriously missing any labels.

So Kuroo was somehow blessed enough to receive not one, but three whole playlists from Tsukishima. He was so happy he could cry.

Kuroo had some college prep studying that night, so he was determined to start listening right away. He remembered that he should probably let Tsukki know he got his package, so he shot the other boy a text.

 

To: Tsukki

_hey! so that’s what you needed my address for, sneaky sneaky. thanks for the CDs!! i’m gonna listen to the study one tonight. can’t wait to hear them all_

 

From: Tsukki

_Let me know what you think. It was nothing._

 

Tsukki’s studying playlist was filled with instrumentals. It was like he knew that Kuroo would start writing song lyrics on his work instead of answers whenever he did homework to music with words. Most of the songs were calm, meant to be mostly background noise, but every few songs something upbeat would play. Those fun songs would get Kuroo motivated in his work again, and he wondered if that was Tsukki’s intention all along.

The next morning, Kuroo ran his morning jog to the sounds of the workout playlist. Every song had a fast tempo and heavy-hitting beats. Kuroo felt like he could take on the world with this music, and it actually surprised him that Tsukki listened to anything like that.

 

To: Tsukki

_your workout mix got me through my exercise this morning, thanks! you better be practicing too P: i’ll check out the last one tomorrow. why doesn’t it have a name?_

 

From: Tsukki

_Glad to hear. Also, no reason._

 

Kuroo cleared his schedule so he could listen to Tsukishima’s last CD in peace the next day. He had no idea what to expect from it. Popping on his headphones, he got comfortable and hit play.

His first impression was that the songs on the playlist were much lighter and happier than the other two. All of the songs had lyrics, but it wasn’t until about four songs in that Kuroo started to _really_ listen to them.

Were these… love songs??

No, no. Kuroo was going to listen to the whole mix in order to make sure. He couldn’t jump to conclusions. He shouldn’t be such a hopeless romantic with his wishful thinking. Maybe Tsukki just _knew_ he was a hopeless romantic and wanted to give him songs his sappy heart might enjoy. It didn’t have to mean anything, but damn did Kuroo want it to mean something. He was going to go crazy left alone with his thoughts, so biting the bullet, he decided to ask.

 

To: Tsukki

_is that third playlist a confession?????????????_

 

His phone informed him that Tsukishima read the message. It looked like he had started to type a reply to Kuroo but the ellipsis disappeared all too quick. Shit, he probably scared him with the harsh way he asked about the CD.

 

To: Tsukki

_because if so_

To: Tsukki

_i wouldn’t mind_

 

The typing ellipsis made another appearance. That was a good sign.

 

From: Tsukki

_I guess you could call it that. You’re a good person, Kuroo-san._

 

Again, Kuroo couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming. Did he phone really say what he thought he was reading? Did Tsukki really tell him all those love songs were a confession?

 

To: Tsukki

_!!! that’s! that’s great omg tsukki i like you so much_

_ever since training camp_

 

From: Tsukki

_That’s good. I’m glad._

_(:_

 

Tsukishima Kei just used a smiley face emoticon at him. Kuroo was going to melt and he only just had his feelings acknowledged. This was the best day of Kuroo’s life and he couldn’t wait for every day in the future to get better and better because if all went well, they’d be filled with more Tsukki.

 

To: Tsukki

_so…………… i have your address now_

_i hope you know what that means_

 

From: Tsukki

_Please don’t send anything questionable. I still live with my parents and I have a brother who is too nosy._

 

To: Tsukki

_nope! NOW I GET TO SEND YOU CHEESY MIXTAPES TOO <3_

 

Yep, Kuroo’s days were definitely going to be better from now on.


	4. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never encountered a teenager who knows anything about constellations  
> i really like the beach
> 
> sorry for the late update, i got caught up in work and celebrating america day! more is on the way, i promise

Kuroo Tetsurou thought of himself as a good boyfriend. He had always been a hopeless romantic. Being single for so long gave him a lot of time to think about how he would act when he was finally in a relationship. Date ideas, possible gifts, cheesy pick-up lines, pet names… these were all things that built up in his mind for years just waiting for an excuse to be put to good use. Thanks to a fateful practice game about a year ago, Kuroo finally found his excuse in Tsukishima Kei.

To Kuroo, a beach date was an absolute must. He almost couldn’t live with himself until he took Tsukki to the beach. Unfortunately, it wasn’t an easy thing to plan. Kuroo had to wait until the summer for good weather. He needed some spending money to make the trip a reality. Plus, he needed to find a weekend off that worked for both him and Tsukishima. It had taken some time, but finally _finally_ the stars had aligned in Kuroo’s favor. He was having his beach date.

Tsukki had travelled the night before down to Tokyo. He arrived so late, they barely had any time to enjoy each other before passing out. However, waking up to Tsukki in his arms was something Kuroo could get very used to. As much as he would have liked to stay in bed forever, Kuroo knew the two had big plans that required catching a bus at **way too fucking early-o-clock**. _On second thought, maybe the beach thing was a bad idea. Could my alarm shut up for like, two seconds? Five more minutes_... Kuroo shifted his pillow to force it down over his ears while stifling a groan. He was never an early riser.

Tsukishima, conversely, had fewer issues getting out of bed in the morning. The music blasting from Kuroo’s cell phone was more than enough to get him to open his eyes and sit up. He nudged Kuroo’s shoulder until the other felt like cooperating. “Come on, this was your idea in the first place. Time to get up.”

Kuroo slinked out of the bed and onto the floor one limb at a time, almost like he was melting. Tsukishima gave him a playful kick before reaching down to grab his hand, helping him stand. “It’s a good thing you packed already because if not, I think you’d end up with six shirts and no pants in this state,” the blond joked. He only got a mumbled groan in response. Really, he shouldn’t expect any better before 10 AM from Kuroo.

Kuroo eventually woke up enough to finish getting ready and even pester his boyfriend about applying sunblock before they left. Sunglasses on and tote bags in hand, the two set out for the bus station and the beach.

The bus ride would take a few hours, but Kuroo knew it was well worth it to escape the crowds of Tokyo and head farther south (especially crucial for his plans at night). They left early for a reason, as much as it killed him. Thankfully, Tsukishima came prepared. The younger boy dug out his mp3 player and earphones, offering an earbud to Kuroo while putting the other one in his own ear. Time definitely passed quickly when the pair was able to share music for the ride. Kuroo was even able to get more sleep, using Tsukki’s shoulder as a pillow. (He might have been imagining it, but he was pretty sure Tsukki fell asleep on him for a bit, too.)

“Tetsu, we made it to the beach. Please tell me you’re still alive.”

Kuroo awoke to Tsukishima jostling his shoulder for the second time that day, this time much more refreshed. The excitement of their beach date made him spring into action, grabbing both his and Tsukki’s bags and practically running off of the bus. Tsukishima followed him off the bus about ten steps behind, desperately trying to catch up.

As soon as Kuroo hit the sand, his flip flops were off. He turned to Tsukishima with a determined smile. “Let the weekend begin! Follow me, I see just the spot to set up camp,” Kuroo said as he eyed an empty spot of beach.

Together the two were able to lay out a large blanket. The morning was spent lounging in the sun, reading and listening to music. Kuroo dragged Tsukki into the ocean when it seemed like the both of them were close to overheating. Nothing else could beat brisk ocean water when it came to cooling them down.

The two ventured inland at lunchtime to break for food. Kuroo found a small restaurant decorated in bright colors that looked inviting. He paid for both of their meals to keep up his idea of a perfect beach date. Tsukishima had to be spoiled for the weekend and that was that. Kuroo and Tsukki, revitalized with energy thanks to their meals, made their way back to the beach.

A group of teenagers ran over to their blanket around 3 PM asking if they would be interested in a game or two of beach volleyball. Kuroo couldn’t resist such an offer, despite Tsukishima’s protests. The poor teens didn’t stand a chance again the combined forces of Tsukishima and Kuroo (when Tsukishima finally got his head in the game). He would never admit it, but Tsukishima was glad he eventually agreed to play along.

After the teenagers surrendered and the volleyball games were done, Kuroo led Tsukishima back to the blanket. The sun was just about setting, giving everything in sight a soft orange glow. Kuroo began shaking the sand off of the blanket and folding it up, surprising his boyfriend a bit.

“Are we going somewhere? Are you still tired, even with the extra sleep from the bus?” Tsukishima inquired. He didn’t know many details about the weekend still, as Kuroo wanted to leave as much a mystery as possible. Tsukishima knew they were staying in a hotel that night, but he had figured Kuroo wanted to stay at the beach as long as he could. Neither of them saw much of the ocean generally.

“Yes, actually! And no. We’re staying on the beach but there’s somewhere I’d like to go. More secluded. Walk with me?” Kuroo offered his hand out to Tsukishima, who tentatively took it in his grasp. They started walking down the beach right along the water, hand in hand, with the sun setting behind them.

About five minutes into their walk, Tsukishima paused. “Are we really taking a long walk on the beach, Tetsurou? I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

Kuroo smiled sheepishly. “Hey, you knew what you were getting into when I said ‘romantic beach date!’ Babe, what else were you expecting?” Tsukishima huffed and began walking once more.

“Are we almost there?” he asked.

“Yep, I can see it in the distance. Come on!” Kuroo closed the rest of the distance by running, nearly leaving Tsukki in the dust if not for their linked hands. The pair reached a secluded area of the beach. Only the tip of the sun was still poking through, and not a single soul except for them was left. It was serene, and all Tsukishima could hear was the crashing of the waves at the shore.

Kuroo unraveled the blanket once more and motioned for Tsukki to join him on the ground. He slung his arm around the blond’s shoulder and nuzzled his head into the other’s hair.

“In order to complete our perfect beach date, we need to end it with a romantic night under the stars,” Kuroo began. “Now. This is where I was supposed to wow you with my knowledge of astronomy and constellations.”

“Supposed to?”

“Well, you know I had a whole bunch on my plate lately so I didn’t really have the chance to study any of that on top of schoolwork. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about stars and stuff, would you?” Kuroo looked at Tsukishima with hope in his eyes only to be shot down.

“Just because my name has moon in it doesn’t mean I know anything about the night sky. Things buried in the ground were more my style,” Tsukki hummed. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m happy just being here with you.”

Kuroo blushed up to his ears. “Tsukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! That’s so sweet of you,” he moved his other arm around his boyfriend to catch him in a crushing hug. “However, I did plan for this and thankfully, there is an app for that. Apparently my phone will tell us what all the lights in the sky are.”

Kuroo whipped out his cell as Tsukishima answered with a brief “oh, that’s cool.” He pointed the phone up towards a bright light, trying to adjust the angle to get hints on what he was looking at.

“Um… I think…” he pointed at the shining light, “that one might be Venus??” He handed his phone to Tsukishima. “You take a look, I’m really confused.”

Tsukishima spent a minute fiddling with the phone. “I think you might be right but it’s really finicky. Really, Tetsu, the sight is pretty enough on its own. I don’t need the astronomy lesson but I appreciate the effort.”

Kuroo resisted the urge to reply _the sight of you is pretty enough, too_ and instead just took his phone back from Tsukishima. “Whatever you say! As you said, we can still enjoy it.”

The two settled into a comfortable calm, completely lying down on the blanket side to side. Occasionally, one would start a brief conversation, but it didn’t take long for the replies to turn into hums and content sighs. It was just Kuroo, Tsukishima, the waves, and the stars. They didn’t need anything else in that moment.

Tsukishima had taken to closing his eyes for minutes at a time, but a frantic yelp from Kuroo made him bolt upright.

“Tsukki, Tsukki, look! A shooting star!! Make a wish!”

Sure enough, a flash of light darted across the sky. Tsukishima smiled softly as quickly closed his eyes again while making his wish. When he opened them again, however, he saw another stream of light move in his vision.

“Another one?” Kuroo asked to the side of him.

“I’m thinking it’s a meteor shower,” Tsukishima mused. It was the only way to explain the increasing number of moving lights. “Do our wishes still count then?”

“I’m thinking it means we get a ton of wishes!”

One wish per dashing meteor.

_I wish Kuroo and I will go to college together._

_I want Tsukki to be captain of his team, he deserves it._

_Let Kuroo get that internship he was looking into._

_I’d like to celebrate all of my holidays with Tsukki from now on._

Neither said a word for the duration of the meteor shower, too caught up in their own wishes. When the lights in the sky stopped moving, Kuroo gripped Tsukishima’s hand tightly.

“Can I ask what you wished for?” the messy-haired boy whispered.

“That would invalidate the wishes and I can’t afford that.”

“I can tell you that I wished about you. And about you and I, together.”

Tsukishima smiled fondly. “Funny, I wished the same.”

Kuroo couldn’t handle the influx of warm emotions anymore. He faced Tsukishima, and cupped his face in his hands. The two leaned towards each other and shared kisses under the stars.

Eventually, Tsukishima reluctantly pulled away and pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Tetsurou, it’s really late.”

“I hate to call this day over but I guess we do need to head back to the hotel,” Kuroo said with a pout.

“I think today was a success. I can’t imagine a better way to have spent it. Thank you for everything.” Tsukki pulled Kuroo into one last kiss before standing up slowly.

“I just hope you spent one of your wishes on navigating us safely back to the hotel, Tetsurou. We’re going to need it in this darkness.”

“We’ll be okay. When I’m with you, I always am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://chariotarcana.tumblr.com)


End file.
